


Abandoned (repost from Wattpad. Its probably bad :/ )

by MariaMoonshade



Category: None? - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMoonshade/pseuds/MariaMoonshade
Summary: I am SO sorry to anyone who bothers to read this. I wrote it like 7 years ago.





	Abandoned (repost from Wattpad. Its probably bad :/ )

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry to anyone who bothers to read this. I wrote it like 7 years ago.

Characters :

Stone- a grey and white wolf with dark green yellow eyes-the chief of the skyan clan

Willow- a brown and jade green she-wolf with baby blue eyes-the medicine wolf of the skyan clan

Jander- a red and black brindle wolf with hot pink/red eyes-warrior of the skyan clan

Gloria- a white and purple she-wolf with violet eyes- warrior/queen of the skyan clan

Maria- a white, pink and purple she-wolf with violet/pink eyes-pup/apprentice of the skyan clan

Soul- a black and crimson red wolf with bright red eyes-pup/apprentice of the skyan clan

Smoke- a grey and black she-wolf with red eyes- pup/apprentice of the skyan clan

Darby- a Orange and black calico wolf with yellow/gold eyes- Hunter of the skyan clan

Flower- a white and crimson red she-wolf with dark red eyes-Queen/Hunter of the skyan clan

Sakura- a pink haired female human with green/blue eyes-leader of the head spy unit

Cameon- a brown haired male human with green eyes- private of the head spy unit

Dementia- a silver haired human with Violet/red eyes-member of the head spy unit

Jessica- black neko with gold eyes- bully of the camp

Annie- a young red haired female human with bright green eyes-resident of the camp

___  
Legend of the Skytree :

Long ago when the land was fresh and new. There was a creature who was responsible for finding a place to plant the great sky tree. She searched far and wide, high and low, for the perfect place for it. After many years of endurance she finally found it. The perfect place for the tree. It was so perfect that when she planted it she decided that she would stay with the tree and take care of it. One day another creature of her kind walked over to her and asked if she could spare some food. Though she had little she still helped the other creature. The other creature grateful for her help blessed her and the tree with a spell of long life. Over the years as the tree grew and creatures that visited her to marvel at the tree decided to stay too. This is the legend of the sky tree. But this story is about a young Skyan she wolf that faced the impossible.

___  
Prologue :

A scream breaks the peaceful silence of the night. Willow "That must be Gloria. Her pups must be coming!" Willow jumps up and runs into the nursery. Willow "Gloria, you need to slow your breathing and calm down if you want this to go smoothly" she grabs some herbs from her shack and hands them to Gloria. "I need you to eat these" Gloria eats the herbs and starts to calm down. Gloria "Willow... *gasp*.. I-I don't.. know how to do this... I'm new to this" she looks at Willow with pain showing in her eyes. Willow "I know.. this is your first time giving birth but I promise after its done you will feel better" she starts prodding and massaging Glorias stomach. Willow "when you feel pressure, push". Gloria tenses up and starts pushing. Willow "ok keep on doing that" she starts massaging Gloria stomach more. A small little pup comes out of Gloria and willow starts warming it up and cleaning it. Willow "That was all Gloria you have a beautiful she-wolf. I'll go get Jander". Willow walks out of the nursery and sees Jander pacing back and forth in front of the nursery. Willow "Jander... you have a beautiful little pup. Go see your wife and daughter". Jander "really!" He practically runs into the hut. Jander "Gloria.. how are you feeling" Jander asks Gloria. Gloria "I'm feeling fine. Look at her.. sleeping so peacefully. Do you have an idea on her name?". Jander "I think... her name will be.....Maria". He looks at the pup with love in his eyes. Gloria "Maria... that's a perfect name".

(Cringes)

___

Chapter 1 : Cast Out  
Maria "Come on soul we don't want to be late for the ceremony!". I poke him in the side but he doesnt wake up. I attack Soul and scare him awake. Soul "Im up!, im up! Geese you don't have to attack me though!". He gets up and turns into his human form. "I just hope that my mother won't attack me with cleaning and stuff like that". Maria "I don't thing you'll have much luck running away from her Soul! Haha! You know how Flower is with her cleanliness passion" I turn into my human form and start brushing my hair. "As for me.. I'm taking care of my own hair. Ever since my mother died I've been on my own because my father was so broken inside" I sigh. Soul "Hey today's a day to be excited! Not sad. We have to hurry up. We''re about to get our roles in the clan! What reason do we have to NOT be excited!?". He runs out and stands near the great branch. 'I envy your energy Soul.. dont ever change' I follow him with my gaze Untill Smoke shows up in the door way. Smoke "well, well, well. The little pup is all grown up. Well no matter because you'll never be as good as me. I'm prettier than you, I'm smarter than you, I'm faster than you, and I'm stronger than you". ' she gets on my nerves. She thinks that shes better than every one. I wish that Soul was here and not out there right now. He could save me from having to deal with her' Maria "Who Asked Your Opinion Smoke!? Your Not Better Than Anyone. Your Just A Bully Who Can't Stand Being Less Than Someone Else!" I get up and leave. 'How about you try that on for size Bitch!'. Smoke "HEY! Where Are You Going Dipshit!?" She yells at me as I walk away. Maria "Away From you. That's where I'm going". 'Smoke doesn't even realise that if she keeps being rude to others she will never have friends. Theres no one else her age any way'. Stone "All Skyan clan members gather! We are all here to witness Maria and Souls Signing!". He walks over to Soul and I. Stone "close your eyes and walk where you believe is the right way to go. Soul you go first". Soul closes his eyes and walks forwards bumping into the warrior stone.

Stone "He Is A Warrior!" Cheers and shouts go off as Soul Opens His Eyes. Soul "Really!" He walks proudly over to Flower and Darby. Stone "Now it's your turn Maria" He whispers to me as I close my eyes. I walk forward without fear. I stopped and heard the gasps of every wolf and she-wolf. I open My eyes to discover that I wasn't in front of any stone, I was in between them. 'No. No no no no. This cant be happening to me. How is it even possible?! Something like this has never happened in the history of the Skyans!'. Stone "she is a hunter and a warrior" he says with fear and disgust. "She is not one of us. Leave child of the Below. You are no longer welcome here". Tears fall from my eyes as I run and grab my stuff from the nursery 'they never liked me anyway. This is just giving them a reason to get rid of me'. Soul "If your gonna kick her out I'm going with her!" He follows behind me and grabs his stuff. We climb down the trunk of the tree. We may have brought all our stuff but we forgot something back in our home.. Our happiness.

(cringes harder)

___

Maria "how long do you think that it will take to reach the ground Soul?" I ask as I grab a branch. Soul "about a couple of days at least". Maria "What? That's a long time". Soul "Well it is a Large, Tall tree that reaches past the clouds. I think that a couple of days is generous". He looks around. "We need to find a place to rest. Its getting pretty late". I look around as well and spot a hollow in the tree. Maria "Hey Soul I found something!" I climb over to it and stand on the branch. "Its stable too!". Soul "Ok I''ll get over there as fast as I can. I'll help you set up camp". He starts making his way over to the hollow and missteps causing him to slip and fall on top of me. Maria "S-Soul!" Blush creeps to my face "What did you do!?". 'What am I feeling right now? It's so strange, But it's also really warm and fuzzy'. Soul "It wasn't my fault! Besides you were in the way!" He gets up and pulls off his bag. Soul "Do you want something to eat?" He pulls out some dried fruits and meats. Maria "I-I'm not really hungry right now but maby later Soul. I just need some rest" 'what am I saying I'm really hungry' I turn into my wolf form and retreat into the hollow. 'When he fell on me earlier I felt something weird... what was that. Its too bad that I can't ask any of the elders now that I am banned from ever returning'. I start sobbing. 'Why are they abandoning me!? It is not the will of the Guardian!'. My thoughts are interrupted by Soul curling up next to me and comforting me. Soul "Don't worry Maria. We will be fine, Just go to sleep for now". I cry my self to sleep in Souls embrace.

(dies from the cringe)

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. This is terribly written. Might use the ideas for a better story though.


End file.
